masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect Epilogue
This is a fan made ending of the Mass Effect storyline that I thought about. Jackalex13 (talk) 14:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 Epilogue: Allies Since the end of the Reaper War, The Reapers were finally destroyed and its vicious yet clever cycle was over though it also means the destruction of the Synthetics. However, a new golden age has dawn and the galaxy would forever change. '' ''Commander Shepard was then retrieved by an Alliance squad where he was hospitalized for 2 months. He would eventually continue his military service, marry, have 2 children and retire. He would live peaceful years and would pass away. His status and reputation would be legendary and he always be known as: "Commander Jack Shepard, hero, legend and a peacemaker. 2154-2243." A large memorial was held for the Commander and a large statue was placed in his honor. His status would be a motive to soldiers of the Alliance. Ashley Williams continued her service as a soldier and over time, she would lose her mistrust towards other races and would finally get along with them. She would marry Commander Shepard after 3 years of being together and would settle down and live in peace. '' ''Liara T'Soni managed to finish her book; "Journey with the Prothean." along with the help of Javik. Over the years, she would be a famous author/scientist and would finally settle down in peace where she slowly starts a relationship with Javik. When she reached the stage of Matriarch, she become one of the most influential and powerful people in Thessia due to her connections with Shepard and is secretely the Shadow Broker. '' ''Garrus Vakarian would become the primarch of Palaven after his predesscor sacrificed his own life to save the humans at London. Despite Garrus's claims of not fitting to lead, he was a natural leader and lead Palaven to a new age. He remained in good terms with other species and would show his support in times of need. As time pass, Garrus would see Palaven thrive in peace and would have children and tell them his war stories he had with his old friends and Shepard. After his death, a memorial was held for him where he would be known as "Primarch Garrus Vakarian, a hero of Palaven." '' ''Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya became a symbol amongst her people. She showed her full support and showed her confidence of not living in a suit. Though she secretly developed feelings for Shepard, she would keep it professional and maintained a close relationship with him. Years later, Tali would marry, have children and leave a peaceful life as Rannoch once again, becomes a beautiful planet. '' ''Joker remained with the Alliance for the majority of his life. Despite the loss of EDI, Joker married and has a daughter whom he names after the AI. '' ''James Vega earned the rank of Major during the Reaper War. Over time, James would think about the good times he had with his family and friends though neverless, he would continue to serve his species for the greater good. While still serving on the Normandy, he begins a relationship with Samantha Traynor though he was at first, shocked and embarrased when he learned her sexuality though Traynor didn't care. Though EDI was destroyed, she was remembered as a faithful ally amongst the crew of the Normandy and became a namesake of Joker's daughter. '' ''Even though Kaidan Alenko sacrificed himself on Virmire, he becomes a namesake to Shepard's first child, Kaidan Shepard. Shepard would tell stories about Kaidan, about his past and his tragic death on Virmire. Urdnot Wrex become a legend amongst his people. His courage, bravery and heroism changed the krogan forever. Being the "Father" of Tuchanka and Bakara being the "Mother", they witness the birth of healthy krogan children born into a world where violence was over. '' ''Miranda Lawson earned her pardon from the Alliance after she leaves Cerberus. She and her sister, Oriana become chief scientists and they prove to be valuable assets to the Alliance. '' ''Jacob Taylor, along with his lover, Professor Cole, applied their aid on Earth. After several months, their child was born and Jacob named his son John, in honor of Commander Shepard. Jacob made sure he will support his child in a way his own father could not do. Jacob also became a public figure to those who suffered during times of depression. '' ''Like Urdnot Wrex, Grunt earned a legendary status amongst his clan and race. He became Wrex's second-in-command as well as the godfather of Wrex's many children. '' ''Though Legion had sacrificed himself, he became a popular story figure, known as "The Geth with a Soul". '' ''Jack continued her service as a teacher and watched them becoming full-fledged members of the Alliance. After a few years, Jack temporarily left her job and started to search for her past. Jack was able to found out about herself. Her real name is Jennifer Greene and her parents are colonists living on Eden Prime. Jack tracked down where her parents lived and in the first time in her life, she finally has a family and is not alone as she was once. '' ''Despite Mordin Solus's death, he became a memorable figure amongst Tuchanka and a namesake of Wrex and Bakara's first child, Urdnot Mordin. '' ''Zaeed Massani retired his mercenary career and settled down at Hawaii, living on the beach. Category:Jack's work Category:Stories